Cámara Oculta
by NekoAra
Summary: Entrevistas concedidas por Itachi y Madara pueden llegar a desencadenar un par de recuerdos del pasado, conseguidos por dos "traviesos" anónimos.


Ah~ Uno de mis fics más depravados...Nada mal para ser el segundo yaoi, ¿eh? xD Va de dedicatoria a PandaSick que luego de irme de lengua comenté tenía esto guardado. Y bueno...me animé a subirlo para ella W Espero lo disfrutes ^w^

Descubrí al final, me quita los asteriscos de las separaciones, pero no el símbolo de numeral (#), así que lo usaré a partir de ahora xD

**Advertencias: YAOI HARD MadaIta.**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto es dueño de Madara e Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha. Y de Sai, que nomas es mencionado n_n

Si bien el fic sigue ciertas partes del manga y anime (por lo que TIENE SPOILER) que Naruto y Sasuke comploten entre ellos para joderlo a Itachi es RARO xD. Fue un momento que me vino este fic a la cabeza, por eso parece que son entrevistados. La idea original sé que no era esta, pero estoy tan satisfecha de cómo me quedó que no me importa xD Lo amé~

Disfrutenlo ;)

·

·

·

* * *

_Es extraño, ¿no? Hace cuánto que empecé a sentir esto...Sí, es enfermo, pero no me importa... ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo?! Ese maldito me puso en un genjutsu...Estoy seguro. De otro modo, jamás seria capaz de decir esto estando cuerdo...Lo odio, debo hacerlo, quiero hacerlo, y __**necesito**__ hacerlo... ¿Por qué es tan difícil hacerlo? Se supone que debo hacerlo, no porque esté mal moralmente, somos familia...Pero...Maldita sea. Debo dejar de entrenar con ese sujeto. No es mal maestro, sé cosas que no me hubiera imaginado nunca...pero esto...está fuera de límites; mentales o físicos. Nunca me puedo quitar su imagen de la cabeza; es enfermo...Ahora recuerdo ese cuerpo marcado...El...torso con cicatrices...El cabello, largo y neg~¡Madara! ¡Maldito sea el que te hizo un Dios entre los hombres!_

_#_

_¿Yo? ¿Arrepentirme de algo? Pf, por favor. Soy Madara Uchiha, la criatura más poderosa que existe en este planeta. ¿Si siento algo hacia esa pulga?...Deja que me lo piense...Depende, ¿cuál de todas las insignificantes pulgas que conozco? Ah, ¿esa pulga? No está mal, ¿verdad? Una de las mejores cosas que entrené en mis siglos de vida. ¿Si me gusta ese? Déjame lo pondré en términos que entiendas. Ejem...__**Pregúntame nuevamente una estupidez así, y te torturare de una forma que jamás olvidaras, ni muerto ni en el momento de placer extremo en tu vida.**__ Eh, ¿a dónde vas? Sólo jugaba con la parte del placer, el resto de tu vida mi tortura de seguirá. Y me reiteras la pregunta. ¿No comprendes una amenaza cuando te la dicen de frente, cierto? Bien, te responderé: no; no siento nada hacia esa bolita de carne que me dan ganas de comer en cualquier momento del día. ¿En serio? ¿Eso dijo? El chico está enfermo, desde siempre se supo eso. ¿Cómo no amarme? Tiene buen ojo, pero lamentablemente yo no apunto al otro lado del camino._

_#_

_¿Apuntar al otro lado del camino? ¿Eso dijo? Madara-baka-san apunta a todos lados menos al que se considera "normal". ¿Me dijo enfermo? Ya quisiera él que yo esté enfermo para hacer conmigo lo que le venga en gana. No me importa lo que digan, yo no siento nada hacia ese Adonis en carne y hueso._

_#_

_No me interesa ese mocoso. ¿Ya terminó esto? Perfecto. Si me disculpan, debo ir a ver a Itachi mientras se ducha en la cascad~ ¿Quieres que me quede? ¿Por qué demonios no te decides? Bien, me quedo. ¿Nh? ¿Un video? ¿Para qué demonios quiero ver algo así? No tengo tiempo para estas estupideces, me largo._

_#_

_¿Un video? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un programa barato de cámara oculta? No me jodas que tengo entrenamientos. Trata de detenerme y te irá mal en el infierno. Muérete, me largo._

_#_

Si tan sólo supieran lo que era este video...Si no molesta, iré a tomar algo.

##

—Jodidos entrevistadores —refunfuña el mayor de los Uchiha saliendo de un cuarto—. Preguntas más imbéciles no podrían haberme hecho. ¿Que me gusta Itachi? ¡Seguro! —exclama en tono sarcástico.

—No tienen nada que hacer con sus jodidas vidas —dice por lo bajo y entre dientes el menor de los morochos, saliendo de otra habitación al sentido contrario que el otro—. Tiempo de mi vida desperdiciado... "Jodida suerte la mía, no escucharon lo primero que dije..." —pensando aquello, suspira aliviadamente.

En un momento chocan ambos cuerpos, tumbándose mutuamente al suelo, ambos sentados.

— ¡¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas, pedazo de imbécil?! —gritan ambos, hasta que reconocen a la otra figura.

—Madara-sensei —dice Itachi, con fastidio.

—Agh, tenías que ser tú —gruñe el otro levantándose y quitándose el polvo de la ropa—. Estás retrasado para el entrenamiento, muévete maldita pulga y ve a entrenar —ordena siguiendo su camino.

—Maldito vejete de tercera... —dice por lo bajo antes de seguir camino.

##

Por entrada la tarde, en uno de los campos de entrenamientos más alejados y gastados, se encuentra el joven Uchiha entrenando como nunca. Le había quedado la rabia acumulada por el choque contra Madara. Sí, le jodía soberanamente que ese viejo fuera tan irrespetuoso con él; tranquilamente podría matarlo antes de que se diera cuenta...pero había dos razones por las que no podía, y la primera era simplemente la razón más estúpida: no quería tocar a su sensei para matarlo...La segunda era...

—Itachi —se escucha venir de Madara quien había aparecido de la nada al lado de unos arbustos.

— ¿Qué demonios quiere? ¿No ve que entreno?

—Me importa un bledo, termina ya y a casa —dice antes de desaparecer.

— ¡No es quien para ordenarme! —grita al aire. El chico junta sus cosas y toma rumbo a una casucha un poco alejada.

##

El joven de cabello negro y ojos profundamente oscuros entra a esa casuchita. Tira todas sus cosas contra una esquina de lo que sería la sala de estar. Seguidamente va a otra habitación, cerrando la puerta con seguro y luego tumbándose sobre la cama.

La mente le daba malas pasadas y jugadas que no estaban permitidas en ese momento. Eran del mismísimo Madara Uchiha. Imágenes que sólo una mente deseosa y desesperada podrían imaginar. Nada lo dejaba en paz, ni su mente que se suponía era controlada por él mismo.

Si pensaba en Madara, su cuerpo reaccionaba y no en una forma "sana". Si no piensa en Madara, su mente se ocupa de otro asunto relacionado con su pequeño hermano Sasuke, quien le busca venganza desde hace tiempo.

¿Dónde se había quedado con sus pensamientos en medio del entrenamiento? Ah, sí. La segunda razón por la que no toca a su sensei es...

—Pórtate bien y no te dolerá —le dicen al oído al menor mientras le desatan el pelo.

El chico reconoció la voz al instante, aunque no podía reconocer qué demonios estaba pasando. Le había tapado la boca, volteado para que quede de espaldas a la cama y subido encima antes de siquiera pensar en la segunda razón. Se suelta de la mano en su boca, y con mirada molesta le dice al hombre aquel:

— ¿Por qué no va a joder a alguien más, Madara?

—Te vi servido en bandeja de oro con incrustes de diamantes y plata, ¿piensas que iba a dejar pasar esto? Porque tú serás la bandeja, pero yo soy la tapa —susurrando lo último al oído de Itachi.

—Es poeta cuando quiere. Ahora bájese —ordena retorciéndose para sacarse al mayor de encima.

—Soy un poeta todo el año. Tanto de día cómo de noche.

— ¡Bájese!

—No te hagas el chico duro, se sumiso.

— ¡No lo seré cont~¡¿ngh?! —es callado al instante por el beso que le dio el mayor. Asqueado, el menor trata de alejarlo. No le molestaba demasiado...no se asqueaba por Madara, si no por él mismo...y por esa _pequeña_ molestia que sentía en su pantalón. El mayor se separa de él— ¡No pienso ser sumiso con usted nunca más!

—Entonces deja que te ayude un poco, quizás así sepas que yo mando aquí, y no un mocosote como tu.

—En este lugar vivo yo, claro que yo mando.

—Pero entre tú y yo, sabemos que **yo** mando.

—Se lo advierto —dice sombríamente el menor, activando el Sharingan que en un tiempo le provocaría ceguera permanente.

— ¿Estás seguro que quieres usarlo contra mi? —pregunta con burla el otro, activando el suyo también.

—Si no se quita lo mataré aquí mismo.

—Soy inmortal, amigo. ¿Pero sabes qué? Quiero que me _mates._

—Degenerado, ¡salga de encima!

—No seas así. Sabes que pronto te rendirás —dice con simpleza el mayor antes de inclinarse y besarle los párpados al otro.

— ¿Q-Qué hace? —habla Itachi, sonrojado y sin asco.

—Siempre fuiste sensible de ojo de más niño. También sé de ese punto débil que tienes —agrega el mayor.

— ¿Punto débil? ¿Yo? Aja, si; segu —un gemido colado por su boca hace que se auto-interrumpa. Si había algo que detestaba con ferviente odio, es que Madara se conocía de memoria todos y cada uno de los sitios donde Itachi perdía la razón. Ésta vez había sido el punto del lóbulo derecho. Madara estaba jugando con él; el derecho le provocaba reacciones...pero el izquierdo era otra historia...

—Y decías que no. Sabes que esto es lo que quieres.

—No voy a caer. Usted controla con miedo a los demás, yo no le temo.

—Es cierto, no me temes, pero yo soy tu sensei y me debes respetar.

—Yo no lo respeto.

— ¿Entonces por qué me hablas con respeto?

—Eh... —punto exacto: lo respetaba, y Madara lo sabía.

—Deja de hacerte el malo. Conmigo no, Itachi.

—Hmp.

—Si sabes bien que nadie puede ser como yo... —hablo al oído del otro antes de meter la lengua ahí.

Itachi se queja ante esto; le daba asco eso...aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que sí le gustaba.

Madara aprovecha a bajar al cuello del otro. Primero lo besa desde debajo de la oreja hasta la base del cuello. Pasa a lamidas y luego a morder.

Itachi miraba el techo, fruncía el seño al darse cuenta que no era tan desagradable como quería convencerse. Tenía las mejillas rojas del calor que sentía en ese momento. Se mordía el labio inferior para no gemir, ni decir nada y para apaciguar el placer con dolor.

Cada reacción, cada movimiento y cada todo de Itachi, Madara lo conocía como a su propia alma. Sabía que Itachi no le diría que pare, y si lo decía no iba enserio.

El mayor no iba a esperar que el otro hiciera algo, así que aprovechó para continuar a meter la mano por debajo de la camisa del menor, pasándola a la espalda.

Claro, Itachi no quería esto, y eso fue demostrado al haber arqueado la espalda para que Madara toque todo lo que quisiera. Se muerde más fuerte el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, y cierra fuertemente los ojos para evitar demostrar con los ojos lo que realmente quería.

Madara lame la sangre en la boca de Itachi y cuando logra que el menor se suelte el labio, él lo muerde y jala para que el otro gima y abra la boca. Al no conseguirlo, Madara lame una vez más la sangre que seguía saliendo. Itachi bufa de frustración y es ese momento que Madara aprovecha para besar y meter la lengua en la boca del menor.

Itachi abre los ojos. Mira hacia un costado sin moverse, tratando de buscar alguna salida o que haya alguien ahí para pedirle... "ayuda". Siente la lengua de Madara rozar la suya, sintiendo una descarga eléctrica que le pasó por toda la columna. Ante esto, deja de resistirse. Cierra los ojos y corresponde al beso como clara señal de: Hazme lo que quieras.

Madara sonríe en el beso, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Itachi. Sabiendo lo que el chico quería, ahora confirmado, desgarra la camisa del menor para quitársela como si fuera chaleco.

Itachi lo ayuda con esa tarea. Una vez que ya no tiene la camisa puesta, agarra a Madara del pelo y lo jala para que quede debajo de él.

—No lo dejaré arriba, Madara-sensei.

—Quiero ver qué tienes para darme —reta el mayor sonriendo de lado.

—Usted lo pidió —responde en tono burlón antes de arrancarle la camisa al mayor con una sonrisa de lado. Madara mira expectante lo que el otro fuera a hacer. Itachi rozaba los labios en el cuello del otro, dejaba que su aliento chocara contra la piel de Madara, logrando una excitación mayor tanto para el sensei como para el alumno.

Itachi beso suavemente el cuello de Madara, para bajar a la clavícula y luego al pecho. Madara no hacía gesto alguno, su voluntad era más fuerte que lo que Itachi le hacía...a menos que...

— ¡Ah! —fue lo que salió de la boca de Madara, a la par que se arqueaba al sentir la boca de Itachi tomar uno de sus pezones y con la mano izquierda rozar el otro con la uña. La mano libre se escabulló a la parte baja de su estómago, que luego pasó a meterse en el pantalón del mayor al sentir cierta dureza en la entrepierna de Madara.

Itachi no era lo que se llamaría "un gatito asustadizo y maleable", todo lo contrario, hasta parecía que había practicado para este momento. Itachi apenas y rozaba el miembro del mayor, pero sentía que lo tocaba lo bastante como para que Madara se retorciera al sentir ese mínimo tacto. Seguía con la boca en uno de los pezones del mayor, hasta que se aburrió se ese y pasó al otro, desocupando la mano que enseguida va a ocupar el pezón dejado de lado. Madara jadeaba hasta llegar a gemir. No era sólo por la boca y mano izquierda de Itachi, tampoco por la mano derecha del joven que lo tocaba cada tanto, si no por el fuego que comenzaba a arderle el cuerpo entero, y que si no apagaba pronto quitándose lo que le quedaba encima, perdería la razón y no le importaría si hacía pedazos a Itachi...Última cosa que él querría...concientemente claro está.

—Eras...tan mocoso...¡hahhhce años! —gime fuertemente el mayor al sentir presión sobre su miembro.

—"Era", usted lo dijo —responde Itachi. Luego hace unos movimientos con la boca, saca la mano el pantalón de Madara recibiendo un quejido del otro, y, ante la mirada expectante del señor del Sharingan eterno, lleva la mano a su boca y deja deslizar por su lengua bastante saliva que es atajada por la mano derecha. Madara podía darse una vaga idea de lo que pensaba el menor, y eso lo excitaba de sobremanera. Itachi lleva la mano a continuar la masturbación del mayor, y al momento en que toma el miembro de Madara, éste lanza un gemido de placer puro.

Itachi sabiendo que su sensei no aguantaría mucho más, se detuvo haciendo que el mayor bufara de fastidio. Se sentó sobre la cadera de Madara, dejando que el miembro de su maestro frotara el suyo por sobre la ropa. El menor gime ante esto al igual que el mayor. Mueve la cadera para conseguir más contacto. Madara ya estaba al límite de la conciencia.

Con la cara sonrojada de Itachi, sus ojitos entrecerrados y el sudor que ambos tenían en todo el cuerpo, Madara no aguantó más. Tomo al menor del cuello, y en un movimiento lo dejó debajo de él. La lujuria que salía de los ojos del mayor daba miedo...a cualquiera que no fuera Itachi, ya que el chico se iba a dejar hacer lo que fuera, mientras fuera por parte de Madara.

El mayor lo besa con pura lujuria y placer, mordiéndole el labio inferior al menor para levantar más la temperatura y el deseo. Se encarga de quitar, por no decir arrancar, el pantalón y ropa interior de Itachi. Divisa el miembro del menor completamente despierto, se relame los labios y mira al chico debajo suyo con una gran sonrisa de costado. El "niño" sigue siendo pasivo por fuera, pero por dentro estaba mordiendo un pañuelo de la vergüenza y los nervios.

Madara dirige su mano a la parte de Itachi, tomándola completamente y estrujándola, arrancándole un gemido entre dolor y placer al chico de dieciocho años.

—Pero si sólo fue un pellizquito —dice Madara, minimizando la acción que él había hecho. Itachi responde con sonidos incomprensibles—. ¿Cómo? ¿Quieres que sea más fuerte? Vaya, nada te complace —dice entre risas la última frase al ver la cara de terror de Itachi. Aprieta más fuerte el miembro del menor haciendo que Itachi gimiera más alto esta vez, con más placer que dolor—. ¿Te parece si te "robo" un truco? —pregunta con malicia, sentándose en la cadera del menor para frotar ambos miembros tal como Itachi hizo antes.

El menor no paraba de gemir; con los ojos entrecerrados y la cara roja cual tomate, Madara no lo dejaría ir en ningún momento.

—Oye, zorrita... —habla Madara al oído de Itachi— ¿quieres que inicie yo o quieres ser tu?

Itachi responde con dos jadeos. El mayor finge saber qué quiso decir, aunque fuera cual fuera la respuesta, él habría hecho lo que quisiera. Madara baja a los pezones del menor; los muerde, los lame y chupa sacándole jadeos, gemidos y suspiros al otro. Aprovechando el mundo alternativo donde estaba metido Itachi, uno de puro placer y goce, Madara baja besando el pecho y estómago. El chico a pesar de no estar del todo conciente, pudo sentir lo que el otro le hacía, tensándose al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Madara.

El hombre de los siglos deja caer un hilo de saliva sobre el miembro de Itachi, luego rodea la punta con la mano y comienza a subir y a bajar para esparcir bien la saliva, escuchando los jadeos del otro. De un momento a otro, y sin previo aviso, mete el miembro de Itachi en su boca. El chico lanza un alarido de placer al sentir la cavidad bucal y el aliento caliente del otro. Madara tenía maestría, no por nada había vivido siglos sin aprender las cosas "indispensables" de la vida. Chupó el miembro de Itachi de una forma tan endemoniadamente seductora que el chico se arqueó por completo, divirtiendo al mayor.

Madara continuó con lo que hacía, chupando, lamiendo y soplando de vez en cuando. Itachi se retorcía ante todo lo que fuera a hacerle, poco le faltaba para rogarle de rodillas que le diera con todo...aunque el orgullo siempre es más fuerte en los que tienen en ego por las montañas.

— ¡Ma-Madarah! No...Ya no... —tartamudea Itachi.

—Estás loco si piensas que te dejaré terminar ahora —dice con simpleza el otro, poniendo el dedo sobre la punta del miembro del más chico.

—Por favooooor...

Itachi estaba **ro-gan-do**, eso Madara no lo veía todos los días...Excepto ese día que...

—¡Madara, por favor, hago lo que quiera pero por favor!

—Déjame pensaaarr... —dice el otro golpeando su barbilla con un dedo de la mano derecha, mientras que con la otra mano masajeaba el miembro de Itachi con cuatro dedos y con el pulgar tapaba la punta. Estaba haciendo tiempo para que Itachi colapsara de placer, y para que él mismo se divirtiera un poco con las suplicas en jadeos y gemidos del chico.

—¡Madara!

—Sólo por eso no te dejaré.

—¡Maldita zorra!

— ¿Algo más? —pregunta divertidamente mientras aprieta la punta del miembro de Itachi; luego siente que algo comienza a salir del menor— Yo te dije que no podías acabar, ahora por eso sufrirás peor.

—Saque el dedo...Por favor, duele...

—Ahora porque no me obedeciste yo no tengo porqué obedecerte. Además, ¿crees que a ti te duele? No sabes el dolor que siento yo.

— ¡Eso puede arreglarse!

¿Por qué dejar pasar esa oportunidad? Tal vez porque en un desesperado intento de que Madara lo deje había dicho una estupidez. Quizás porque no estaba del todo conciente y dijo algo que podría costarle caro. O quizás porque no sabía que esas palabras había llegado bien al fondo de la cabeza de Madara.

¿Iba a dejar pasar esto? El mayor podría aprovecharse de ese momento de desvarío del más chico para hacer que Itachi le hiciera a él lo que quisiera...Pero tan malo no se podía ser...

¿O sí?

Madara rápidamente se quitó los restos de camisa que tenía, tan rápido como le permitió su mano libre, ya que con la otra aún mantenía "sellado" el miembro del menor. El mayor se sienta sobre la erección de Itachi para frotarla contra la suya. Itachi en ese exacto segundo comprendió lo que le había dicho a Madara, y si le decías algo por más que fuera errado a ese tipo, atente a las consecuencias porque nunca se podía ir para atrás con ese adulto. El mayor suelta el miembro del menor que parece había retenido las ganas de liberarse, y aprovechó el letargo de terror de Itachi para obligarlo a bajar contra su húmedo miembro, producto de la saliva que el chico había pasado antes.

Si bien Itachi sabía qué tenía que hacer, simplemente no quería, **no era su trabajo.** ¿Pero a Madara le importaba eso? **¡No!**

—Dijiste que "eso" podía arreglarse. Arréglalo —ordenó Madara con simpleza.

—...Sólo por ser usted lo hago —dijo Itachi haciéndose el ofendido. Mete el pene de Madara en su boca, sacándole un gruñido al otro. Para probar algo nuevo, Itachi encerró por completo el miembro del mayor con su boca y haciendo un sonido parecido a 'A', como esos que piden los médicos para observar bien la garganta, le propinó al que sería su futuro seme una especie de vibración, sacándole un gruñido gutural a Madara.

Cerca del primer maldito final de Madara, Itachi se detiene para vengarse con la misma moneda. Madara no quedó bien con esto, observó con malos ojos al chico que enseguida, por más frío, serio y orgulloso que sea, se achicó del miedo.

Un error así sólo se comete una vez en la vida, y esto Itachi lo aprendería por las malas...

Madara, con fugaz movimiento, levanta a Itachi y lo pone debajo de sí, colocándose entre las piernas del menor. Con el miedo implantado en los ojos, Itachi lo único que pide es que el otro no quiera vengarse de una forma "bruta", ya que esa palabra es decir poco...**Muy poco.**

El hombre fue bajando por el pecho de Itachi, hasta su estómago, siempre dejando que su propio abdomen frotara el miembro del chico. Llegando a la entrepierna, la pasa de largo, levanta un poco el trasero del menor y va directo a la entrada.

Itachi, así de muerto de vergüenza como estaba por dentro, gime al cielo al sentir la lengua de Madara paseándose por todo ese lugar. Sus pupilas, ensanchadas de tanto placer, el sudor en todo el cuerpo y el pronto clímax, eran suficiente razones como para que Madara dejara pasar ese momento. Él tiene la conciencia de preparar bien al chico, pero como Itachi había parado con "la vibración", éste iba a ser su castigo.

—Acabaré contigo en varios sentidos —dice Madara al oído del menor, mientras lo acomoda mejor para que su miembro quede contra la entrada de Itachi.

—Hijo de puta... —gruñe Itachi por lo bajo.

¿Ignorar? ¿Para qué sirve si es divertido castigar a las personas por cosas que **saben** que hicieron...? No ignoraría tan magnífica oportunidad...

—Puta serás tú —dice al oído del menor, acompañado de una risa antes, durante y después de la frase, helándole la sangre a Itachi.

Si algo se conocía bien de Madara, es la poca piedad que tiene, ni siquiera tiene la más mínima piedad con un pariente de su misma sangre.

Tomó fuertemente las caderas del menor, momento en que Itachi comenzó a gritar para que lo suelte, también a retorcerse para zafarse de lo que venía. ¿Piedad? Madara esa palabra no la conocía; le susurró unas palabras al oído al chico, quien enmudeció de inmediato.

—Ya te hubiera partido en ocho si no fuera porque sentiría pena por algo tan inservible como tú —dice Madara cerca de la cara del otro.

—Haga lo que quiera —dice el otro, luego lo abraza para besarlo y reducir un poco el dolor de lo siguiente.

Madara penetra a Itachi de una sola vez, dejando salir un ronco gemido y a la vez, dejando que el otro grite entrecortadamente, entre placer y dolor.

—Qué llorón el nene... —comenta burlonamente el mayor al ver los ojos de Itachi cerrados con fuerza.

—Si...Si no se mueve lo mato —responde en un jadeo.

—Ah, ¿síiiii? —responde burlonamente el mayor, separando más las piernas de Itachi y entrando más en él. A todo esto, el chico gime más larga y placenteramente, arqueándose más.

Madara toma nuevamente la cadera de Itachi para empezar a penetrarlo de forma seguida a un ritmo por demás animal, **esta** era la venganza contra el chico. El otro gemía prácticamente sin control, aferrándose contra las sábanas celestes pálidas de su cama.

Itachi abraza al cuello del Uchiha mayor para atraerlo hacia sí mismo; lo besa con gran desesperación, enredando las piernas en la cintura de Madara mientras éste lo levantaba un poco más para llegar más a fondo del morocho menor. El chico trato de articular el nombre del otro, pero fue cortado por un propio gemido, salido con toda la intención para marcar un punto que Madara había logrado tocar. El mayor sonrió ante esto y volvió a tocar ese lugar más de tres veces. Ya imaginándose que Itachi no aguantaría mucho más, llevó su mano al miembro del menor para masajearlo y para impedir que terminara. Itachi volvía a retorcerse por la acción del otro, esa maldita acción que podría maldecir una y mil malditas veces.

Madara frota la punta del pene de Itachi con la yema del dedo, a la vez que sigue tocando **ese** punto del chico. Itachi parecía que moriría gimiendo, casi hasta deseando morirse para que terminara la tortura de su maestro.

El maestro en torturas; el señor del Sharingan eterno; el líder de Akatsuki; el hombre de los siglos o cualquiera que fuese su nombre, se estaba haciendo mínimo problema por las necesidades del menor. Seguía con los suyo como si nada, hasta que siente la contracción del interior del más chico, gruñendo ante esto. Itachi abre los ojos de par en par, achicándosele las pupilas; se abrazo a Madara, arañándole la espalda mientras lanzaba un alto gemido, que pareció grito, de puro dolor y placer, contrayéndose por completo; siendo Madara quien terminó dentro de Itachi luego de un ronco gemido.

Itachi se dejó caer en la cama, con los ojos lagrimosos mientras Madara aún frotaba la punta de su miembro con la yema del pulgar derecho, evitando que él terminara. Respiraba agitadamente, y el sonido que se escuchaba cuando exhalaba era agudo, denotando el dolor que sentía.

Madara sonrió. Sale del interior de Itachi, que se queja con la poca fuerza y voluntad que le quedaban. El chico vuelve a pedir que lo deje, usando el "por favor" de una forma tan suplicante que no parecía el mismo chico que siempre aparenta. El Uchiha legendario no pareció sentir pena ante esto, pero también habiéndose aburrido de todo el tema, baja al miembro de Itachi nuevamente, quita la mano, lo lame una vez y luego se lo mete en la boca, logrando ensanchar de golpe las pupilas del menor. Entre el masaje de la lengua de Madara, el masaje en la base de su miembro, el calor de la boca del hombre y los de vez en cuando de uso de dientes contra cualquier parte de su virilidad, Itachi ya estaba entrando en el límite si no fuera porque sabía que Madara quizás lo torturase de nuevo.

El mayor notó esto, imaginó lo que Itachi pensaba, así que para dar más clara su señal de que lo que pasará estaba permitido por el_gran_Madara Uchiha, succionó con gran fuerza la punta del miembro de Itachi.

El menor no captó bien la señal mientras gritaba de placer, pero si no terminaba cometería alguna locura. Madara recibió todo el esperma del otro con la boca, sin dejar escapar ni una gota siquiera cuando dejaba el miembro del chico. Sube y, sosteniéndose con los codos, mira a Itachi a los ojos quien le devuelve la miraba completamente cansada y casi sin conciencia.

De jugada final, el semen que aún mantiene en la boca lo deja en línea sobre el abdomen de Itachi, para luego lamerlo y besar al uke...

#

_¿Para qué demonios me llamaron ahora? No dormí bien anoche. ¿Uh? ¡¿Otra vez el puto video?! ¡No me jod~! ¿Qué? ¿Un invitado? No creo conocerlo... ¿Acabas de decir...?_

_#_

_¡¿Para esta mierda me citaron de nuevo?! ¡No debes joder a un hombre cuando duerme tan tranquilo!...¿Itachi? No lo he visto desde el incidente del pasillo ayer... ¿Cómo que está aquí al lado?_

_##_

Una cortina se abre dejando ver a Itachi Uchiha a la izquierda, y a Uchiha Madara a la derecha, ambos mirando la cortina que subía para terminar viéndose a la cara.

—Ah, hola, niño pulga —saluda sin mucho interés Madara.

—Hola, viejo senil —responde Itachi, de brazos cruzados y su ego intacto.

—No me hables en ese tono, no te puedes sentar bien. Te lo rompieron ayer, ¿no?

—Por amor al cielo, no peleen aquí —pide alguien con voz distorsionada, probablemente por un sintetizador de voz, detrás de un panel opaco color blanco.

—Cállate —ordena el par de morochos.

—Bueno...Aquí tenemos una declaración especial de Itachi-san, hecha ayer.

— ¿Mía? —pregunta anonadado el joven adulto.

—Y dale —dice la voz, escuchándose la grabación que se supone **jamás** grabaron el día anterior.

—_Me preguntarán sobre Madara...Lo sé, no lo insinuaron, me lo dijeron directamente...Evitar cosas que __**no **__debo decir...Pero cómo no decir que me tiene loco...Hm...Sólo hablaré de lo normal, no diré más de lo que debo, y jamás diré que cada vez que lo veo se me sube la calentura...Odio tener que llegar a casa y tener que encerrarme en el baño y masturbarme con agua caliente...Suficiente su imagen sirve para ponerme a mil..._

Madara estaba mirando entre divertido y con asco a Itachi, quien no podía estar más rojo de vergüenza y rabia, ni con la vena más grande en la frente de lo que ya estaba. Justo antes de que pensara matar a todo el staff del lugar, la voz lo detiene.

—Bien, queremos mostrarles un video que llegó a nuestro poder desde fuentes anónimas.

#

Del lado de afuera, un chico de cabello azabache y piel pálida choca los cinco con un rubio de piel bronceada.

#

—Pásenlo, por favor —dice aquella persona misteriosa, mientras en una pared se comienza a proyectar una escena de hace cuatro años.

_Itachi se encontraba entrenando con sus catorce años en un régimen sumamente exigente para alguien de su edad. _

Itachi, quien se sienta al lado de Madara, se hincha de orgullo, sonriendo de lado.

_Agotado por estar ahí, bajo el sol y con calor durante tres horas, no tuvo nada mejor que hacer que juntar sus cosas y dirigirse a una casa abandonada._

_Cuando llega, con cara amarga y sin ánimos de nada, lanza sus cosas a una de las esquinas, haciendo que varias armas se soltaran del porta kunais y las vendas cayeran al suelo. Se dirige a lo que sería la cocina, sentándose en la mesa y dejando caer su frente contra la madera de ésta. Siente una presencia que no le alarmó, ya que sabía que el dueño de esa presencia era el hombre que lo había ayudado a matar a su clan: Madara Uchiha._

_El hombre aquel salió de una pequeña habitación secándose el cabello con una toalla, y con otra en la cintura. No se inmutó por la presencia de "la pulga", como le divertía llamarle._

_Itachi gira a verlo para decirle que no entrenaría más por el resto del día, cuando queda paralizado al ver a su sensei así._

_El hombre no se extraña, no era la primera vez que lo veía así, pero tampoco sabía porqué lo hacía...aunque claro, no le disgustaba..._

—_Y-Yo... ¡Me voy, Madara-sensei! —exclama el chico mientras se va corriendo de ese lugar. Madara se imaginaba eso; no era la primera vez..._

_Pasada a la noche, ya que no hubo nada más interesante en el resto del día, __Madara sale nuevamente del baño. Había tenido una batalla en la tarde, y no le gustaba tener sangre en la ropa; eso se secaría y luego molestaría. Su baño conectaba a su habitación también, así que directamente salió hacia ella con el pantalón puesto._

_La habitación más sencilla que nada. Una cama, una ventana, y nada más..._

_El hombre era conocido por muchas hazañas, pero en especial y la que lo definía bastante era: por ser ninja._

_Como ninja, sabe cuando alguien esta cerca, cuándo le tenderán una emboscada, quién está oculto tras los arbustos o quién estaba en el techo a sus espaldas esperando para matarlo con kunai en mano._

_La figura baja listo para clavar el kunai en la cabeza del Uchiha, mas éste gira, tomando los antebrazos de ese ninja para luego estrellarlo contra la pared. El ninja agresor lanza un quejido de dolor, y otro de sorpresa al ver la figura de Madara, que a oscuras de esa habitación era sumamente aterradora._

_El hombre saca un kunai para matar al intruso, aunque se sorprende al ver que era Itachi con su traje de AMBU._

— _¿Pequeña pulga? —pregunta el adulto._

—_No me llame así._

—_Sabías que no podrías haberme hecho daño._

—_Hmp —responde el chico con odio._

—_Sólo lárgate —ordena el mayor, dándose la vuelta para ir a su cama._

—_¡No me ordene! —grita el chico tomando del brazo a Madara para darlo vuelta y que le dé la cara._

—_Insolente —dice dándose vuelta—. ¿Por qué demonios buscas que te mate?_

—_No sería capaz de hacerlo._

—_Claro que puedo —asegura el otro, quitándole el kunai. Lo pone en el cuello del otro—. ¿Aún crees que no puedo?_

—_No sería capaz._

—_Le podría quitar su venganza al otro mocoso...Pero quiero ver qué tan lejos llega —habla Madara con diversión._

—_Basura —insulta el más chico._

—_Más respeto, mocoso._

—_No le debo respeto a usted, Madara-sensei._

— _¿Entonces por qué me hablas con tanto respeto? —remata el mayor._

—_Eh..._

_Jaque Mate..._

La película se detiene.

En aquel estudio de entrevistas, tanto Madara como Itachi estaban pálidos hasta ser cero de color.

—Vaya, parecen parientes de Sai —comenta la voz distorsionada, con cierta diversión.

Los dos Uchiha no escuchaban, siquiera se habían puesto rojos. No tenían ni una vena, ni un ápice de color rojo en la cara...ni nada de hecho.

Itachi había recordado la pregunta del respeto, recordó aquella vez y recordó la noche anterior; Madara estaba sin poder creerlo, ¡¿quién demonios había grabado eso?!

Lo peor de todo, ** ambos sabían los que seguía.**

Rogaban porque no continuaran la pasada del video...pero al parecer les gustaba torturarlos ya que la película continuó corriendo.

—_No tienes motivos para estar molesto conmigo —agrega Madara ante el silencio del chico._

_Itachi guarda silencio, ¿por qué demonios respetaba a ese sujeto?; la respuesta no la sabía...Lo que sí sabía es que no quería irse de ese lugar._

—_Madara-sensei... —dice el otro con la cabeza gacha._

— _¿Qué te pasa, pulga?_

_Itachi habla en voz baja, y a pesar del silencio de la noche no pudo escucharse nada._

— _¿Qué dijiste? Habla claro, mocoso —ordena Madara._

—_Que yo...Tsk..._

—_Habla, mocoso idiota._

—_Hmg..._

— _¡Qué hables!_

—_¡Hágame el amor, Madara-sama! —grita el chico, cerrando los ojos con fuerza._

_Se produce un silencio tremendo en la habitación, ninguna de las respiraciones de escuchaba. Itachi estaba cabizbajo, con la cara toda roja; Madara estaba quieto, mirando al chico de forma seria._

_Itachi se pone de pie, sin siquiera poder mirar al mayor a la cara, sabía que si lo hacía, ese sería su final. Se dirige a la puerta sin mirarlo y, aunque no parezca, lo más rápido que podía, sin aparentar estar huyendo._

—_Itachi —habla Madara con voz autoritaria y seria haciendo que el chico se congele del miedo._

— _¿S-Sí?_

_Madara lo gira para que lo mire a la cara. Itachi estaba aterrado, aunque no lo demostraba tan fácilmente._

—_Si quieres que lo haga, lo haré —responde con la simpleza del mundo el mayor de los Uchiha._

— _¿Có-Cómo?_

—_Que lo haré, idiota._

_Estado mental de Itachi: Desconcierto total._

_El chico parpadeaba sin creerlo mientras Madara lo mira con una ceja levantada. Era evidente que el Uchiha legendario le llevaba una cabeza y media de alto al otro, aunque eso no evitaría nada de lo que Itachi pensase hacer._

—_Oye, ¿qué te pasa? —pregunta el mayor. Quedaron en silencio un momento, pero antes de darse cuenta, Itachi se había abalanzado contra él para abrazarlo por el cuello y besarlo. Madara lo sostuvo por la cintura, ya que Itachi era bajo para mantener el beso mucho tiempo sin que sus pies toquen el suelo. Cuando Itachi se separó, casi al instante lo volvió a besar mientras que el mayor le tomaba los muslos para que le rodeara la cintura con las piernas._

_Un momento luego, Itachi se baja de Madara, manteniendo la respiración agitada; no se había dado cuenta que estaba parado frente al costado de la cama, dejándole las cosas muy fáciles al otro._

— _¿Esto es lo que querías? —pregunta el mayor._

—_Eso y más... —responde por lo bajo._

_Madara se inclina para besarlo de nuevo, empujándolo suavemente hacia la cama para quedar acostado sobre el menor, y entre las piernas de éste. Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, Madara atacó el cuello de Itachi haciendo que éste jadee._

_El mayor se encargó, mientras no dejaba el cuello del menor, de quitarle todo el traje ANBU. El propietario de ese traje jadeaba ante cada roce de Madara contra su piel, tratando de quitarle la ropa._

_Madara le suelta el pelo al otro para quedarse mirando los ojos del menor._

— _¿Pasa...algo? —pregunta Itachi con agitación en la respiración._

—_Es que hace mucho que esperaba tenerte así —responde el otro con gran lujuria para luego besar al chico quien lo abrazó por el cuello mientras cerraba los ojos. El mayor se quita el pantalón y la ropa interior, quedando en las mismas condiciones que Itachi. Madara lleva una mano al miembro de Itachi, frotándolo para que tome más fuerza. Ante esto, Itachi gemía. Se lleva tres dedos a la boca para mojarlos bien en saliva, luego muerde el pezón de Itachi para relajarlo y que no note lo que él pensaba hacer._

_Itachi disfrutaba de las mordidas del mayor, hasta que siente uno de los dedos de Madara entrar en él, haciendo que gima ahogadamente._

—_Ma-Madara-sensei... —logra decir entre gemidos al sentir otro dedo dentro._

—_Shh, cállate, pulga... —responde metiendo el tercer dedo. Itachi gime nuevamente, y vuelve a gemir al sentir cómo Madara mueve los dedos para prepararlo lo mejor que pueda— Quizás te duela un poco —dice al oído izquierdo del menor, arrancando un gemido excepcional de la boca del chico._

"Quizás te duela un poco..." recuerda Itachi, ya que la noche anterior Madara se lo había susurrado.

—_No me importa... —gime el menor._

_Madara ríe apenas, quitando los dedos del interior del chico, haciendo que jadee molesto._

—_No seré bueno contigo, no me importa si es tu primera vez —dice tranquilamente el mayor. Besa a Itachi y entra en él de una sola vez, dejando que el grito de dolor de Itachi se ahogue entre su boca y la del otro._

_Madara embestía a Itachi como si se lo hiciera a alguien con experiencia, sin considerar siquiera apenas que Itachi era completamente nuevo en eso. Arqueó un poco la espalda de Itachi para llegar más a fondo, logrando tocar __**el**__ punto del chico. Continuó embistiendo varias veces el mismo lugar, sacando gemidos de puro placer del más chico. Itachi estaba, o en el infierno o en el cielo, o en el paraíso del goce absoluto. La mano de Madara masajeando su miembro fue suficiente como para volverlo loco, pero el que el hombre tocara su punto por quién sabe cuánta vez, fue el golpe final. Terminando en la mano de Madara, involuntariamente contrae su entrada, haciendo que Madara acabe en su interior; ambos finales simultáneos y con gemidos a dúo._

_El mayor sale de Itachi, acostándose a su lado._

—_Esto...fue... —trata de decir Itachi._

—_Lo sé...Mañana entrenarás el doble que hoy..._

—_Bien... —responde quedándose dormido. Madara la mira, y luego se duerme también._

La película se corta, dejando un silencio sepulcral.

La voz no decía nada; los Uchiha estaban boquiabiertos, rojos, sudados...y excitados.

—Y... ¿Hola? —pregunta la voz a ambos Uchiha. Ellos reaccionan...en una forma escalofriante.

—¡Muéranse! —gritan ambos al mismo tiempo, lanzando una bola de fuego cada uno.

Esa película le había recordado a Itachi la poca piedad que su maestro le tuvo la primera vez, y lo mucho que le había gustado. También las cosas habían sido como en la primera vez; aunque en el día anterior, Madara había torturado más, pero siguió siendo el mismo salvaje de siempre...

Para Madara, la película significó la humillación total. Aunque le había traído buenos recuerdos de esa noche.

Pero lo más importante, lo que ambos recordaron mejor que nunca...

**Esa noche fue la razón número dos por la que Itachi nunca tocó a su sensei...**


End file.
